A Place In The Heart
by Immortal loves
Summary: Bella notices Esme getting a naked boy into the house next door, she tries to figure out more about the boy but he doesn't even know anything about himself or where he came from. Bella seems to notice that more and more is strange about him but can she look past it to learn to love him? T- For possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Loves**

**A Place In The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV: **

I closed the door of my older brother, Emmett's car and watched him rush into the house. He was in a hurry to get alone on the phone with Rosalie, which I didn't mind. Who knows what they talk about.. I look over at the yard next to ours and saw our neighbor Esme leading a boy into her house by holding his hand. I raised an eyebrow looking at the boy since he wasn't wearing any clothes, only a blanket was thrown around him. What the hell?

Esme had noticed me looking over and blushed softly. The boy looked over at me and seemed so unbothered by the fact he was not wearing any clothes. He had even smiled at me and raised his hand slightly waving to me a little bit, which exposed more of what was hidden in the towel. I had blushed softly and waved back looking away quickly after. Something about him seemed so strange his eyes were very curious of everything that was around him, as if it was his first time seeing it.

A few days later when I was in my room finishing up homework I heard the doorbell ring, I went downstairs to see that my mother had already answered the door. Carlisle and Esme stood at the door, the boy I saw earlier this week was holding Esme's hand again.

"Come inside." I heard my mother say. Then as she opened the door for them to come in she looked towards me. "Why don't you come downstairs Bella? You too Emmett." I hadn't even realized that my brother was behind me but we went downstairs in the same order.

We all sat down on the couches looking at each other but the boy was looking around the room with a grin on his face.

"What did you say that you wanted to talk about?" My mother had asked.

"The boy I'm sure you have noticed him by now." Esme said with a small laugh. "Bella saw him earlier this week." I nodded softly and smiled lightly.

"Did you to finally adopt?" Emmett spoke up.

"No, he kind of came to us." Carlisle said. "We don't know where he came from. But we were given permission to take him in."

"What's your name?" I said to the boy trying to invite him into the conversation, he had only looked at me.

"He doesn't speak, either that or he is extremely shy. We are beginning to think that he could just be mute." Carlisle informed me. I felt really stupid. "We agreed to go with the name Edward."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Esme added.

It wasn't the first time that I had heard that name around them before. Esme and Carlisle we supposed to have a child. It would be a year older than me if it was still alive. She had miscarriage. Ever since then she couldn't carry another child. It was sad from what I have been told from my mother. They were very excited for it to come. I think that her not being able to have children caused a few problems in their marriage. That's just me.

"We were wondering if you could watch him for a little while. We are supposed to go to the police station to answer a few questions. They are a bit curious about him. Why he was found naked roaming around.. other thing too." Esme said looking at us hopefully. She made me never want to say no to her.

"I was just heading out to run some errands, the kids can stay with him they are responsible enough." My mother said with a smile and Esme nodded.

"That should be fine. He should get to know them maybe they can be friends at school." Carlisle said with a grin he stood with Esme and my mother.

Just as soon as they had come Carlisle and Esme were gone. Only this time my mother had left too. Me and Emmett looked at each other not sure what to do with a boy who didn't talk that much. Emmett had moved to sit down on the couch beside Edward, and Edward looked at as if he was amazed by his muscular figure then, It looked like he was comparing his arm to Emmett's in his head. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"He acts as if everything is new to him." I said smiling at Emmett.

"He does seem that way." Emmett agreed. "Do you think that he knows what's going on with him? Or what we are talking about?"

"I think that he would be paying more attention to it if he did." I said then I heard a strange sound come from one of them.

"I think that he is hungry." Emmett said looking at him. I only laughed thinking that he was using it as an excuse to hide his stomach's noise's. I looked over at Edward and noticed that he was looking at his stomach as if it had just spoke to him.

"Well you were right." I stood up and picked up something from what Esme was always doing, I held my hand out to him and his slipped into mine without a problem. I guess that he responded to gestures better than speaking.

"Let's play with him." Emmett said following us to the kitchen.

"He isn't a toy." I laughed pulling out a stool next to the island so that he could sit down.

"Well we could see what he enjoys eating." He said with a soft grin.

I laughed lightly and nodded. "Okay," I had finally agreed.

Emmett started off by cutting a lemon and handing a slice to Edward. Edward held out his hand as Emmett held it out and gave it to him. Then Edward looked over at me as if he wasn't sure how to eat a lemon. I had smiled softly taking a slice myself and taking a bite. He did too except he was new to the sour taste and puckered his lips lightly then made a disgusted face setting it away from himself. I giggled softly.

"What should be next?" I asked Emmett looking up at him.

"Sweets?" Emmett asked then to our pantry we had candy there that he usually bought and stocked up on. I smiled softly and opened a small packet of skittles for Edward and pouring some into his hand. This time he didn't need me to show him what to do he put them in his mouth chewing them then smiling at me.

"You want more?" I said smiling thinking. "Tell me that you want more." I said holding the bag of skittles up slightly.

It was silent for a few moments as Edward had looked from me to Emmett. I looked over at Emmett and he looked like he didn't expect anything to happen but Edward did speak.

"More... Please..?" I had looked at him in shock. He had even said please. He did know. I handed over the bag and looked at him sitting down beside him.

"You spoke." I said amazed I laughed lightly. "There is so much that I would like to ask you."

"More Please?" He said looking at me I had realized he had finished and looked over at Emmett for him to hand him what he wanted. I was beginning to think that he didn't know what I was talking about again.

"Why were you naked when I first saw you?" I asked him confused.

His face only mirrored my own. "I don't know." He said before he started to eat again.

"Well where did you come from where you allowed naked?" I asked raising an eyebrow curiously. Maybe he was just drunk and couldn't remember the night. "Or where you born?"

"I came here from the woods. I was naked there. So I don't know." He said after he swallowed what he had been chewing on.

"How old are you?" I asked chewing on my lip lightly. I was really starting to worry about this boy now. How could he not know any of that?

"I'm not sure about that either." He said then he stopped. "Are you upset with me now?" He looked almost afraid that I would be so I sighed and shook my head.

"No I'm Not." I said softly.

"Every one just wants to know about you and we can't do that if you don't even know." Emmett informed him. "I don't see how you don't know but.." Emmett started to trail off.

**A/n: I hope that you will like this series. Please review for the next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Place In The Heart **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

It has been a week since the strange boy had came into my neighborhood to live with my neighbors. Today was the day that he would be starting school with me and Emmett. I had to admit that I was a little worried about how he would act around so many people. Even, if he would embarrass me.

I woke up and got dressed in a long sleeve shirt for the weather and jeans. I kept my hair down but used my favorite black headband that went with mostly everything I wore. I went downstairs and saw my new neighbor standing at the door he had his back pack on but he was holding onto the two straps it made me giggle he looked a little nerdy. I guessed that Esme had dressed him because he looked a little bit dressed up for school. Emmett came down the stairs and saw him then sighed softly patting his shoulder.

"When I'm done with you kid, you will be a ladies man." Emmett said opening the door for us.

"Ladies man?" Edward asked looking at him confused. "Is something wrong with having just one lady?"

"No there isn't." I told him as we walked out to the car. "You haven't noticed your parents? They only have to other as a lover."

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme." He said to agree with me.

"Well what about your parent's before..? Your real parents." Emmett said getting into the car. I opened the passenger side door for Edward and he got in while I got into the backseat. We seemed to close the door at the same time.

"I don't remember having parent's before. They are my parents." Edward explained which shocked me.

"Did you visit the doctor before you came home?" I spoke up.

"Yes, they said that I am perfectly fine. No signs of accident's I have a good memory.." He started trailing off.

"Then where could you have came from, Edward? It doesn't fit together. Something isn't there." I sighed. Emmett had pulled up to the school and we all got out.

"Well I guess that it is just you two now." Emmett said closing the door and locking the car.

"What?" I said looking over at him.

"I have to get going, You two are in the same grade anyway." I frowned. I think that he just didn't to deal with him for the whole day.

By the time me and Edward got his schedule I noticed that they had given me and him all of the same classes except his athletics class, he had that with Emmett. Was it because Carlisle and Esme requested it? They expected me to watch him every class of the day?

"We have to get upstairs." I said looking up at him. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the day with a new friend or anything. I only had one class to get away from being a babysitter.

We walked across the school to our first period early so that I could introduce him to his teacher. When we got into the room which was the art room I led him to the teacher's desk.

"Hello, Isabella." The teacher said. I had gotten used to her calling me that by now.

"Bella." Edward had corrected her, then looked at me strangely as I shot him a look.

"Who is this?" The teacher asked coming out from behind her desk. If I wasn't mistaken it seemed almost as if she was moving to seduce him when she had stepped close he looked at me not sure what to do. I snorted and she looked at me flatly.

"He is my new neighbor. He is kind of confused in the head." I said looking at me. "His name is Edward Cullen, we have first period with you."

"Well Mr. Cullen. I'm sure that you will enjoy my class. If you ever need anything. Just ask." She said I had walked towards the seat I usually sat in rolling my eyes lightly. I put my bag on the table and looked up to find Edward sitting in the chair I liked. He had followed me.

"Alright, I guess I will sit in that chair." I said moving to the seat beside him just as the first bell rang letting everyone know that it was time to go to first period. Edward stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Something about Edward seemed childish to me. Not in a bad way. He just seemed as if he was new to every sound. Every gesture made towards him. His eyes were full of curiosity.

When the class started the teacher let us continue on our latest project but she gave Edward paper she told him to just draw today since it was to late for him to start the project we were doing. By the time she walked back to her desk he only watched me.

"Bella?" He asked me.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked focusing on what I was doing.

"What are you making?" He asked me.

"It's going to be a mug made out of clay." I told him smiling over at him softly.

"A mug? That my father drinks out of? From that?" He had asked confused.

"Yes. What are you going to draw?" I asked him looking at what I was doing again.

"I don't know. Tell me what to draw." He told me.

"Whatever comes to your mind, Edward." I told him.

He had nodded softly and got quiet after I figured that I was pretty much done I leaned towards him, looking over his shoulder at his paper. When I first looked at it I had no idea what it was. There were different patterns that were unfamiliar to me. Was this what was on his mind or something? Where did this come from? After staring at it for a moment I noticed that there was a bigger picture to it. Somehow in the mix of of patterns he had made me.

"No way." I said softly amazed. "How could you have done that? And so fast." I said looking at him.

"You told me to draw what comes to mind. There was a lot." He explained to me. "You were on my mind too." He admitted. "Can I have another piece of paper?" He asked me.

I smiled at him softly and got a journal that I haven't used before out of my backpack then I put it into his nearly empty one. Then I snuck a few of the teachers pencils and Color pencils into his backpack's small pocket too. After that I grabbed a pencil sharpener out of my backpack and put it in his small pocket right before the bell for our next class rang.

As we walked down the hall way he looked at me. "Bella, that was wrong." He told me.

"What?" I asked him looking at him as we walked up some stairs.

"You stole her things Bella." He explained. He was frowning at me.

"I know.. But hey we can go to the store and get you your own things to draw with then we can give her pencils back to her alright?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Okay Bella." He told me. "I Just think that you should know. Mom told me that Stealing is wrong."

* * *

**A/n: This Chapter Is A Little Short Sorry. Please Review For The Next!**


End file.
